Alone
by TwilightSucks101
Summary: Gilbert is being bullied at school. No one helps him and Gilbert is eventually driven to suicide. Human names used. Crappy summary shall be crappy. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1- The Pain of Being Alone_

**Annoying AN- Holy crap, I'm writing something that isn't just smut. I'm going to actually write a story with plot. *GASP* Sorry this chapter is short. **_**Also, if it's like this then it is a thought.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the cover image. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Warning- Bullying, Self-Harm, Eventually Suicide in later chapters. ****DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ!**

This has been going on for quite a while. Everyone making fun of him or ignoring him. People would either act like he wasn't there or if they decided to acknowledge he did exist, they would bully him.

This became especially noticeable around the end middle school. Gilbert would sit down at a lunch table and everyone would get up and move. He would sit at a desk in class and people would move or knock his books to the ground. People would shove him in his locker. Things like that.

When this first started, Gilbert thought this was just one big cruel joke that the whole school was in. But even during the summer between eighth and ninth grade, his "friends" would bully him.

When he tried to tell his parents, they didn't believe him or they said things like "It will get better", or "Everyone goes through this at some point of lives". HE tried telling other people, like the teachers at school, and they would say the same things.

It got worse as Gilbert went into highschool. People were beating him up almost everyday. Gilbert was always covered in bruises and cuts. He once had to go to the hospital because someone broke his arm. _I thought it was supposed to get better. When does that happen?_

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Why Does Everyone Hate Me?_

**Annoying A/N- Another chapter of **_**Alone.**_** (Well, what else is it?) I hope to finish this soon because I'm really making myself depressed with this story. Short chapter again.**

**Same warnings. **

**Disclaimer: (Poland Voice) Yes, I totally like own Hetalia. Not!**

It was around the middle of ninth grade when Gilbert began cutting. First, it started as a few little cuts on his upper arm that could be easily hidden by a short-sleeved shirt. As the year progressed, the cuts eventually were all over his arm.

About thirty-five perfectly straight, neat, thin red lines. The cuts stood out against his almost white skin. When ever one would start to heal, it was reopened.

_I'm surprised no one has noticed I wear my hoodie in gym, no matter how hot it is. Someone should have at least noticed. Not like they would care. No one does. They wouldn't care if I died anyway._

Gilbert had been having thoughts like these for most of the year. He had begun to think of committing suicide.

Gilbert would think of the most common ways to kill himself such as hanging, overdosing, and shooting himself. He would also think of elaborate plans that would kill him.

He seemed to be happiest as he thought of ways to end his life. He knew he shouldn't think things like this, but did anyway.

_I hate this cruel world where no one cares. Everyone is only in it for their own gain._

**I was crying by the time I finished this chapter, as short as it is. I feel terrible writing this story, yet I do it anyway. Please leave a review as they will keep me happy as I write this sad thing. **


	3. Chapter 3-Final Chapter

_Chapter 3-What did I do to deserve this?_

**Final chapter to the saddest story I think I have ever written. It would have been up sooner but I went on a short trip. Sorry about that. Please leave a review!**

**Warning: Suicide, Self Harm, **_**DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ!**_

Gilbert couldn't take much more. _What did I ever do? This was just sudden. Everyone turned against me. What made them change?_

As soon as Gilbert got home from school that day he put hs simple plan into action. Gilbert grabbed his father's gun from were it was hidden. His parents never kept it locked up or something. They didn't know Gilbert had found were it was hidden when he was in elementary school.

Gilbert went up to his room and locked the door. He sat on his bed and examined the gun. He thought about everything that happened in the past few years.

_In seventh grade, everyone seemed to like me, or at least acknowledged me. In eighth, they started. It got worse in high school. They said it would get better. They said it would stop. _Gilbert began crying. _Couldn't they see what it was doing to me? Couldn't they see how bad it was. _Gilbert raised the gun to his head, his finger on the trigger. _Once I pull the trigger, it's all over. It will finally end. _Gilbert pulled the trigger. The gun went off, almost instantly killing him.

Once his parents finally got the door open, they saw what had happened.

The school held a funeral for Gilbert, all of classmates present. They were all crying and apologizing to Gilbert, now that they had seen what they had caused him to do.

_No one notices what they have until it's gone. The same goes for people._

**I was crying so badly as I writing this story, I had to stop several times just to calm down enough to type. Why would I write something like this?! Thank you everyone who took time to read this and thank you for those that reviewed!**


End file.
